


oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year

by moomoop



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, and without any "ocs", but i wanted it to be gender neutral, i based it off my own playing experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoop/pseuds/moomoop
Summary: It was worth it.
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 62





	oh, hush, my dear, it's been a difficult year

**Author's Note:**

> I recently got into Stardew Valley at the beginning of this year, and I had played it between working and watching anime during quarantine. I've always been a fan of RPG games, Pokemon being an all-time fav, but after twelve years, I think Stardew now has it beat.
> 
> I had taken a little break over the past couple months from playing it, but I've decided to go back and revamp my first file. I had made a playlist even on spotify for this damn game. So I guess that's where the inspiration to write this drabble came from. Bad Liar by Imagine Dragons is where the title is from.

It’s different, living on your grandfather’s old farm. The first few weeks had taken some getting used to. You had felt so foreign to the nature around you, so accustomed to the sound of modernity and the impatience of citylife. The silence had been almost suffocating that first week, but it didn’t take you long to greet the birds or wish the crickets a good night.

Your sleep schedule had been an absolute mess for most of spring. It took weeks for the blisters to heal on your palms and for your shoulders to become accustomed to the farm labor. Scarecrows became your best friends before any of the closed off townsfolk, embarrassingly enough. You can look back on your first Flower Dance with a laugh rather than that familiar burn in your cheeks.

You no longer have to make several trips to the well to water an entire plot. No, now you are awoken to a welcome tick-tick-ticking of your sprinklers each morning. After a long day at the mines, you no longer have to come back to a cold, stiff bed. No, now you are welcomed by worn cotton, a soothing cinnamon scent, and the warm embrace of your husband.

Those early mornings, the ones that were filled swiftly watering crops, sorting through what the Junimo still required and what could go to Pierre, and dumping any unnecessaries from your still too small bag to pack food and medical supplies before heading to the mines, trying to squeeze all of those daily tasks in before noon, had been very much worth it. Or the late evenings, tripping and stumbling through the too dark and too quiet road, trying so desperately to make it home to at least water what hadn’t been harvested yet, had been worth it.

Your hands raw from tugging at boulders and wielding the pickaxe. Your hands bleeding and peeling from swinging the sword, fighting off the creatures of the cave. Chest light with relief only to clench with turmoil as you realize your bag is yet again too full and you have to make the decision between iron ore---iron that you need for your axe, that you need to be able to chop down those large tree stumps, that you need for the hardwood for Robin to help you with the expansion, that you need to finally get a kitchen installed into that shabby cabin, that you need to make that damn simple recipe that Linus had sent you, that you had overheard Sam mention that was one of Sebastian’s favorite dishes---and the frozen tear.

You go with the frozen tear.

You haven’t made it deep enough inside the mines where they’re common. You’ve been too busy trying to get supplies for Robin to build you a chicken coop. You haven’t had the time to walk up the mountain and waste precious daylight to maybe find a quartz and luck out with a frozen tear.

You can always come back in a couple days for more iron, you reason.

It had all been worth it.

You smile to yourself, leaning back against the front wall of the cabin. You overlook your front yard, watching the sprinklers mist the crops, watching the birds fly overhead, wary of the scarecrows carefully placed between plots, watching the chickens and the single duck rustle in the grass.

There’s still a lot of work to be done. You have a list tacked to the fridge, one you had sat down one evening at dinner with Sebastion and made. He had agreed to prioritize a barn and a cow or two before expanding the coop next.

But you have time, you remind yourself. There’s no need to rush through a day dreaming about tomorrow.

So you take a deep breath, inhaling the warm scent of coffee in your palm, and bask in the morning light. The front door opens next to you and you see Sebastian stepping out. House shoes slipped on, flannel pants hang low on his hips, Mermaid’s Pendant resting on his chest, and he had discarded his hoodie for the muggy morning.

He blows at the steam from his own mug, making eye contact with you before giving you a small smirk.

Yeah, it had been worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've also been fixated with Sebastian since I first saw him walking though town. I had thought it was just a farming game because I've never played any of the Harvest Moon games before. I told my sister about him and was asking her questions (her and my brother introduced me to the game, sadly XD), and she told me "Oh yeah you can marry some of the characters on there!" and I had been hook line and sinker. So I also have a song on my playlist that I dedicate to him (I am so sad, ik) and it's Billie Eilish's Ocean Eyes. His soft boy heart needs a soft boy song okay?
> 
> Thank you for letting me gush and for giving this a quick read! XP


End file.
